Intriguing
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: She's a mute. Had been like that since her 2nd year. Not since the incident...No. She was peculiar and odd in the eyes of many... But to James, Mara Murray was was intriguing.
1. Curiously Mute

**_Intriguing _**

_by TheUnwrittenGirl_

* * *

_Chapter One - Curiously Mute_

* * *

_**James**_

* * *

"...And then Rose started fuming. I mean, you could really see the smoke coming ou- James? Oi, James are you _even_ listening? Mate!" Fred yelled as he shook my arm.

I blinked, and shook my head. "Uh, yeah? What was that?"

"I was talking about Rose and that little situation she's got with Malfoy." He reminded me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wha- Oh. That. Right, sorry mate. Just a bit-"

"Bored? Out of it?" I nodded. He clapped me on the back and said, "Can't blame you there. With all our homework finished, there's nothing much left to fuss about. Sure, we could start planning a new prank. But we're still on probation from McGonnagall." I groaned, remembering the last prank we commenced. We had gotten 4 weeks of detention and had to scrub down heaps of random classrooms and a few bathrooms. Without magic too! Unfortunately, our wands were taken away by McGonnagall. But luckily on our third night of detention, we managed to make decoys and give them to McGonnagall while we had our real wands. Normally, our detentions would've been helping Hagrid out. Because good Merlin knows he'll need it at his age. But detention wasn't too bad. However, we did get an earful from the old crow.

The prank we did wasn't even all that bad. We just managed to move all the owls from the owlry to the Great Hall. No big deal.

Okay so maybe it was a bit of a big deal, considering that they did make a bit of a big mess. From a certain owl end kind of mess, if you know what I mean. It took all the teachers hours to get all the owls back to the owlry. Mostly because it took them a while to realize that there was a barrier that was keeping them in.

Honestly, I don't think I'll understand how they haven't figured it out sooner. It seemed just about obvious.

"I can't believe the old bat gave us four weeks of detention. It was _so_ boring once we fixed up all the rooms the minute she left." I said.

"I told you not to do it." Dominique said from across the table as she munched on her lunch. "You could've been sleeping in your beds by then rather than hanging out in a random classroom."

Fred narrowed his eyes at our cousin. "You don't have to rub it in, Dom."

She shrugged, "I'm surprised she only gave you 4 weeks. I would've given you a month."

Fred's jaw dropped. "A _month!?"_

"Yes," She said nodding, "a month. They were in the Great Hall, for how many hours? A couple? You shouldn't have placed that shield that kept them all in. It was such a mess, and I had to hear Miss Cruella Deville over there in Slytherin shriek and have her mess up my ear drums."

"Miss Cruella Dewho?" I asked.

"Natalie Bennett." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing. Not.

"Ohh, that girl. I went out with her on a Hogsmeade weekend back in our fourth year." Fred said, recalling a memory before cringing. "Yeah..It wasn't fun at all." He shivered."At least we didn't have detention with Professor Patil. Merlin, that woman drives me mad." I nodded in agreement.

"I know right! Last year she said I was going to _die_." Dom said, looking appalled.

"She's just like Professor Trelawney..." I said, remembering our previous teacher who had decided to resign after our first year at Hogwarts. Apparently, she predicted that she just _had to _resign and go on some kind of seer workshop over in Egypt to enhance her so called seer everyone knows that Pavarti Patil, now our Divination professor, had charmed Trelawney's tea which directed her to resign from her job and give it to Patil. I told Aunt Hermione about that..She wasn't surprised. But she was surprised at the fact that Patil hadn't gotten a job to be a part of that girl's magazine, Witch Weekly. "But then again, they _both_ predicted the same thing about _everyone_. Professor Trelawney said Dad was going die. Look at him now! Married to a retired Professional Quidditch Player, has three kids, a big family, and likes to spend his Sunday afternoon talking to old portraits of the people Al and I were both named after."

"But technically, he _did _die." Dom implied. "But then came back to life afterwards."

"This is _Uncle Harry_ we're talking about. The same one that's got a room just dedicated to the past. I swear, he's been through the weirdest shit ever." Fred remarked._  
_

"Fred!" Dom said incredulously.

"What?" Fred exclaimed as he held his hands up. "It's true. Ain't it, James?"

I nodded. "Indeed. It's true. Dad told us so much stories. Who knew all of that actually came in handy when we had to take History of Magic." Fred nodded in agreement. "Dad once told me he grew up living in a cupboard under the stairs in his Aunt and Uncle's house. Until he was _eleven."_

_"A cupboard_?" Dom and Fred replied in astonishment.

Fred shook his head, "Uh-uh. No. I don't think I could ever live in a cupboard. D'yo even know how tiny one is?"

"How barbaric." Dom said, wrinkling her nose.

I shrugged. "It couldn't be helped. He had to stay there because the Dursley's made 'im."

"Dusley's? As in your Uncle Dudley Dursley?" Fred asked.

"Uncle Dudley?" Dom replied in confusion. "I didn't know we had an Uncle Dudley. I would've remembered with a name like _that_."

"He's my dad's cousin. The son of the aunt and uncle Dad stayed with as he grew up. He doesn't come around often and just usually sends letters or greeting cards for every holiday."

"I've only met him once, and that was during Uncle Harry's birthday. He just stopped by the house and said hi. I don't think he stayed long, did he?"

"Nah. I think he got a bit overwhelmed by all the magic and the brooms and mops moving by themselves." I replied.

"Magic? Why would he? Wouldn't he be use to-" Dom began but I cut her off.

"Muggle."

"Ah, that explains." She replied.

"Our grandmother Petunia and grandfather Vernon, Uncle Dudley's parents, are vile. I hate them. Kind of like our late grandmother Muriel."

Dom chuckled. "Dad was glad to see nana Muriel gone. And I quote, 'About time that old hag died."

"I don't remember her as much." Fred said.

"None of us hardly do. She died when we were 9." Dom replied. "But I do remember some bits of her. I swear, I remember first meeting her. One look at me and she snar-..." Dom's voice trailed off as I tuned out their conversation. The three of us sat together, trying to finish our lunch. We'd been the last people of our family so far at the table. Most of the them had left early since their classes were mostly on the other side of the castle. Luckily, our next class was nearby. We had potions.

As I chewed on a piece of bread, my eyes roamed around the room. There was Charlie and Stella from Slytherin arguing (Again), Melanie from Hufflepuff is over there trying to do her homework last minute (Not surprised), Bridget from my house is over at one end abusing the life out of her twin brother Sage's arm (He must've been trying to sabotage her new relationship with Evan), and then there's...Oh, hello. Who's that?.

At the edge of the table sat a slim figure. Pale skin and long and wavy copper brown hair. Her hair was down, framing her face, and was used as if she was shielding herself from everyone else. Her face seemed stiff, cold, and mostly...emotionless. She was...pretty. But the cold and emotionless expression she wore discouraged others from thinking so.

She sat there alone, with a book in one hand as she held her fork in the other. Just eating and reading, and minding her own business. And somehow, I was curious about her. Why is it now I only notice her? I don't think I've seen her before, have I?

But somehow, I think I have. She didn't look any younger than I was, and I think I pretty much knew everyone in the year above me.

Still looking at her curiously, I leaned forward and said, "Oi. Dom. Freddy."

The two of them stopped talking immediately and looked at me, from what I could sense. "What?" Dom asked.

I nodded my head towards the girl at the end, having their gazes move following mine. "What are we looking at?" Fred asked.

I kept my arms crossed I leaned agains them on the table. "That girl. The one sitting at the end." I replied.

"Oh." Dom let out. I looked towards my cousin, who seemed to have a blank expression on her face. She didn't look upset, or mad, or even happy. In a way, she looked sympathetic.

"You know her?" I asked.

Her head snapped back to me. "Of course I do. She's my roommate. I've been living with her since I was eleven. You both should know her as well! She's been in our year since we've all started." She said and this took Fred and I both by surprise.

"I feel like I know her, but it doesn't really come to mind." I said, with Fred agreeing along with me.

"She was your potions partner at one point. You know, that one girl with really curly hair that got you in your first detention?" Dom stated.

And it all came back to me as realization came to my face, "_Ohhhh_! That girl! I remember. I didn't really talk to her."

Realization came to Fred's face as well. "Wait, she was that girl? Oh, well she looks a bit different now, doesn't she?" He asked, glancing at her.

And he was right. The girl I remembered use to keep her hair in two ribbons and was very neutral around people. She didn't talk way too much like Fred and I, and wasn't too quiet. From what I remembered from our first year, she seemed to get along well with other people. She had rosy cheeks and use to be rather...Life-like, as horrid as that sounds.

But this girl...She was everything opposite of what she used to be. As if she radiated sadness, isolation, and almost...death. I shivered at the thought.

"Doesn't she hang out with those two other girls?" I asked, suddenly remembering two familiar faces I've always seen her surrounded by. "Who was it again? Noelle Fawcett and what was it? Mariah ? Melody? Melissa?"

"_Melanie_ Bleu- I use to fancy her back in second." Fred pointed out. "She was in Ravenclaw."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "_Was_?"

"Melanie transfered to Beuxbatons before our third year started. Apparently, her parents thought she should be around her family's origins." Dom explained.

"So it's just Noelle and her then?" I asked.

"Actually, it's just her." Dom replied, looking back at the peculiar girl with a sad expression on her face.

"They had a falling out or something?" Fred asked.

Dom shook her head. "You two really don't know, do you?"

We shook our heads. "No why?" I asked. "Was the fight between them that bad?"

"No, there was no fight, I think. It's more like Noelle just shouted at her out of frustration and now they just kind of left it from there. They're sort of friends. Ish. They seem to surround each other at times, and tend to partner up with each other. But other than that, they seem to be like acquaintances rather than close friends like how they use to be."

"So she just let Noelle yell at her? For no reason?" Fred asked. Dom shook her head.

"She couldn't talk anyway." Dom replied.

"What do you mean 'she couldn't talk'?" I asked.

She shrugged. "At the start of our third year, when we all came back, everything changed. She just wouldn't talk. She avoided everyone, especially Noelle. She just preferred to isolate herself from anyone else."

I was taken aback. "So what you're trying to say, is that all of a sudden and out of the blue she decides to come back to school and avoid everyone like a plague because she _prefers_ it?" I asked incredulously. "What, does she think she's better than everyone or something?"

Dom groaned and frantically shook her head. "No, no no! You got it all wrong." She sighed and said, "When we got back to school. She looked different."

"Like how?" Fred asked.

She slightly gestured her hand at the girl far away from us and said, "What do you think she looks like now?"

"Cold." Fred replied.

"Lifeless." I said at the same time.

"Exactly. She was never like this. She use to be such a bright and happy girl. But when me, Noelle, and our roommates saw her, we knew something was wrong. We tried talking to her,_ all_ of us tried. But she would just avoid us, every single time we tried to ask or reach out to her. She'd shake her head and then just leave. Eventually one night, we realized she's mute."

Fred and I exchanged looks, out eyes slightly widening. "What?" I let out.

"She's a mute." Dom repeated.

"No, no, I head you the first time. But you're serious? She can't...Speak?" Fred asked, before Dom nodded.

"How'd you find out?"

She shrugged. "I felt like there were times where she wanted to say something, but couldn't. And then there was one night during our second year, where all of us in the room woke up when we heard something crash to the ground. It was in the middle of the night and apparently, she knocked something over. She was moving everywhere on her bed. Squirming, flinching, and moving like she's in pain or had a really, _really_ bad dream. She was crying too. It was terrible. We didn't know what to do. But the thing is, nothing ever came out of her mouth. Not a whimper, no words, and not even a scream. So when we tried to wake her up, she looked like she was having some kind of attack. She wasn't breathing normally. So we took her to the Hospital Wing. After we explained to Madame Bones, she told us that she couldn't speak. At all. Well actually, under _certain_ circumstances. She wouldn't be able to talk at certain times, and would be able to at others."

"So...She does speak?" Fred asked, trying to get a clear message.

"Yes, and no. But ever since we got back from school back in our third year, she hasn't spoken since."

"So she hasn't spoken for 4 years!?" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "As far as we're concerned. We don't know if she's spoken at all, considering that no one really hangs around her." She replied before sighing. "Sometimes I wonder if she can already talk, but is so use to it that she just chooses not to."

"So that's it? She's mute." I scoffed. "Well that's not a reason to avoid everyone else." I said.

Dom sighed in frustration. "You're not getting this, are you? She's mute for certain reasons. You can't just literally know how to forget speaking. Only people with stress or anxiety can, to which is caused by certain things. From what we've figured, something happened before third year started."

I frowned, "So what happened to her then?"

"We don't know." She said, shrugging. "Like I said, she doesn't talk. She won't even write stuff out to us! You can't imagine how hard it is to live with a person like her. She doesn't smile, or give any expression at all unless it's of disgust or annoyance. She's just...Cold. I mean, she'll respond to us and be polite or so. But other than that...I worry about her sometimes." I gave a sad smile, in attempt to reassure my cousin.

I looked backed to the girl, who remained engulfed in her book. I just couldn't help but feel sympathy towards her. Apparently something so bad has happened that it literally made her the opposite of what she was. It's like she turned into a ghost.

But I was curious about this girl. Something about her made me wonder. Something about her made me so curious. Something about her made me wonder what the bloody hell happened.

"So, what was her name again?" I heard Fred ask.

"Mara. Mara Murray."

* * *

_**AN: Thoughts? Should I continue with it? I needed a break with my other semi-active fanfic story, so I thought that I should write this up for fun. This is just probably gonna be a novella. Not too long, or way too short. **_

_**Go ahead and read my other fanfics too!**_

_**Oh, will someone make a cover for me? Thanks...**_


	2. Stop Staring At Me

**_A/N: Heads up seven up. A handful of swearing coming your way._**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Stop Staring At Me_

* * *

_**Mara**_

* * *

I almost forgot how it was like. How my voice could just form words without any trouble or strain. I almost forgot how it was like to have a normal and casual conversation with groups of people. But then again, I couldn't forget how it was like. Not while I had people constantly talking and making conversation around me.

I sort of envied them, how easily they could scream and shout. How they could change the volume of their voice without a fight. Me? I couldn't speak- No, I mean I don't speak.

The part of me going mute during the summer before third year was true. But slowly after awhile, after the pain had start to subside, I gained my voice back. But for not being able to talk for so long, and because of my isolation from everyone and the whole new life I've created, I didn't bother speaking anymore. I didn't see the need. Who was I to speak to anyway?

Melanie had moved to France, and Noelle? We're hardly friends anymore. Barely even acquaintances. My room mates barely even bother with me anymore. They knew I was there, but because of the situation that I created, they didn't bother. I don't even think they knew how to approach me anymore. It's been years since I've had a proper conversation with any of them. They only spoke to me when it was necessary or when they wished me a good holiday. That was it.

But I was just like them. Though they didn't know how to approach me, I didn't know how to approach them or anyone for that matter.

I remained in my seat in the Great Hall, as I ate my lunch and read my book.

But technically, all I was just doing was eating my lunch. I wasn't even reading a single word in the book I was holding. I just continued on to stare at the words that danced upon the page. Not even comprehending the whole thing.

The book I held was beginning wear out, and I questioned myself to why I still continued on to cling to it. But then I remembered.

I've read the book countless times, and by now I could recite the words off of the pages in a heartbeat. I didn't have the need to read the book over again. But without a care, I continued on to cling to this book. To others, this would be considered as an old ratty book. But to me, this had too much value.

As I continued on with my business, I felt someone's eyes bore into me. But then again, I wasn't too surprised. Everyone stared at me.

Mara Murray, the snobbish freak who refuses to speak to anyone. Some thought I was a bitch. Others thought I was troubled, and some people thought I was suicidal. No one really knew what happened to me. Not that I'm surprised.

To be honest, I didn't even give anyone an explanation. I just came to school that one year and didn't go near anyone. For a year, I spent most of my time in the library and behind the curtains of the bed in my room. I still do, but now that I'm practically invisible, I don't mind going around the school. I don't get too many stares anymore. But I mostly spend time in the greenhouses or in the library. But because of my isolation, I spent most of the time studying, doing homework, or helping out Professor Longbottom in the greenhouses. But I didn't mind. I became top of my year because of all that.

And because I spent a lot time in the greenhouses, I'd be in the company of the Scamander twins who also liked to help out in the greenhouses. Eventually, they became the people who I sometimes surrounded myself around.

Evidently, I suppose they would be considered my _'friends'_. Well at least that's what they had announced to me.

Though I always seemed to be a longer, they liked surrounding themselves around me even if I didn't speak. They seemed to be the only people who could bare to be around me without feeling uncomfortable. They didn't mind that I didn't speak. Oddly enough, they liked my weird ability of not being able to speak. According to them, I wasn't a complete downer like how I would appear to most people. There were even several occasions to where I would crack a smile. Though I was mute, sometimes my actions spoke louder and they were just fine with that.

I was thankful for the twins. I really was. Usually, I'd be some kind of lone wolf. But now and then, I'd kind of miss the company and surprisingly enough the twins gave me that. Somehow they understood that I didn't want to be _too _close to them, and to my relief they were fine with that. They knew I had my reasons and I was glad that they didn't press me any further, just like how Noelle and the girls had done. I knew the girls meant well, but they didn't have the same understanding as the twins. But then again, the twins were just like their mother- different.

And different was something I liked.

Because I was somewhat comfortable around Lysander and Lorcan, there had been a few moments where I had spoken in front of them. It happened twice, on separate occasions. No more than 5 words. Evidently, that froze them and made them drop everything they were holding. And although everything I had said was never above a whispered level, they beamed at my attempt to speak. Thankfully, they never pressed me any further. They knew that I would someday be ready to speak normally and I was glad they understood that.

Though I felt somewhat comfortable being around the boys, I didn't really hang out with them. Most of the time, they'd usually come and find me and keep me company then. But I knew better than to get close to people. I just couldn't. I'd just end up losing them.

As I tried to fall invisible to the world, I couldn't help but feel the the stares that kept on hitting me. For some reason, it was almost as if it was the same person who was staring at me. At first I grew confused, I mean...I'm use to being stared at, but for this long? It's been almost more than 10 minutes. I knew how it felt to be stared at. When your being stared at for years for being a voiceless freak, you pick up another sense. A sense that tells you whether someone's staring at your or not.

And this sense of mine told me that I was being stared at. From what it felt, I felt like a showcase. Some kind of freakshow. But then again, I was. It's what people called me, along with many other names.

When I had gotten back to school after the incident (The start of 3rd year) -when the stares were still fresh- I was mad and really annoyed. Just imagine every single person -including the teachers- staring at you. Sure, everyone wants a little attention, but that's way more than I can handle. It was bad enough that life had already sucked for me. I wanted to throw a fit. I wanted to hex someone. I wanted to yell at every single damn person that stared at me.

But I couldn't...

As the years passed by, I grew use to the stares. Suddenly, I knew when people stared at me. But then at the same time, I learned how to not care about it.

But as I felt that hard stare bore into me, I grew agitated. Somebody better have a god damn good reason for gawking at me like this (not to mention for so long). Finally, I turned where I felt the source of the stare came from.

Oh boy...And ladies and gentlemen, I was surprised to find out that it was James Potter II that had been staring at me like some kind of moronic idiot.

Confusion and discomfort immediately filled me. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering why he would be staring at me. If it was interest, I'd snort to that. Under no circumstances James Potter would ever be interested in me on any level. He and I don't run in the same circles. Not to mention polar opposites.

He was loud, and obviously I didn't.

I've known James since we've started Hogwarts. We were never friends but everyone knew him. He was the son of the boy -he's so not a boy anymore- who lived. He was one of the golden children of Harry Potter. James and I hardly interacted, even if we were in a lot of the same classes together. Despite being partners in potions during our second year, we didn't really speak about anything other than the assignment itself.

But if Potter over there is staring at me like he's just discovered my physical being in this world, then he must be the most ignorant prat in school. To be honest, I didn't really have anything against Potter. But he was quite loud, and not to mention annoying as well. Up until now, he's been in most of my classes. And me being the quiet one, I learned how to be observant and when you're observant you have nothing else to observe but the people around you. Trust me, with being invisible and mute, you kinda find out stuff you're not suppose to know or what most people don't notice.

Like how Charlie Bennett and Stella Jordans (Supposed enemies) would secretly make out down in the corridor that they thought was supposedly abandoned and empty.

Or maybe like how Melanie Quinby goes to the girls bathroom ever thursday during her free period to throw up her lunch because she's a closet bulimic.

But as for James? He was almost an open book. It was hard to find something about him that he hid. It was possible that he wasn't hiding anything. But if he was, he hid it well. But I didn't really observe him for too long. Took a few looks at one point, and then I suddenly couldn't care any less. He just simply wasn't important to me.

After recovering from a confused expression, I returned his stare with a questioning one. What I found incredulous was the fact that he had no shame in staring right back. He didn't even had the decency to look away.

But then again, this was James- the loud open book. James sometimes had no decency.

But the way the moron stared at me was as if he was trying to size me up, almost questioning me. But I owed him no answers. My gaze soon turned into a scowl. I grew annoyed and felt the need to confront him, asking him what the bloody hell he wanted.

Shooting him a glare, I abruptly stood up, slammed my fragile book shut-whilst regretting my harshness towards my book- collected my stuff and stormed out of the Great Hall with a silent huff.

I didn't even look back.

* * *

I roamed around the castle until I thought it was fit for me to head to class. By the time the bell rang, I stood foot down in the dungeons in my potions class. Which, by the way, was taught by the seriously aged Professor Slughorn.

And yes, he still does the whole "Slug Club" thing. Though the idea of it is so old, the dinner parties and the actual parties he threw were still as good.

"Ah- Miss- Miss..." Professor Slughorn began as he pointed towards me as I stepped foot in his classroom.

"Murray. Her names Mara Murray." I heard Dom mutter to the Professor, reminding him. My potions class was consisted of Gryffindors (my house) and the Ravenclaws. I didn't particularly like some of the Ravenclaws back in third year when they were the ones who primarily made up all those nicknames for me when I've gone mute. But luckily, they backed off of it now. They aren't too bad, but when you get into some kind of verbal argument with them, make sure you know how to argue. Ravenclaws aren't witty and clever for nothing. They have snappy tongues and they sure know how to own a person in an argument.

"Ah yes! Yes- Miss Murray. No need to sit, that goes for the rest of you. Todays the start of the last quarter before you lot head off to your last year here in Hogwarts. Now, it's time that you lot take your studies just a bit more seriously. Your 6th and 7th year surely counts. Now, I've noticed that you all seem to get a bit distracted when you choose your partners. Evidently, I've decided to choose_ for_ you this time." A collection of groans came from all around the room. "Now when I call your names, get with your pair and start working on the assignment which is located in page 89 in your books."

I walked over to the group of my classmates who stood off away from the tables, waiting to be called.

"Dominique Weasley and Daniel Parker." Dominique was lucky. Parker was a good partner. A Ravenclaw who knew what he was doing. He's a muggle, but by the way he carried himself I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up as the prime minister of England one day. "Barbara Tonkin and Fred Weasley. Drew Carmichael and Dan- oh nevermind. That wouldn't be a good pair.- Drew Carmichel and Jane Lyndon-" As people got paired, I grew slightly impatient. I simply wanted to get this over with. I couldn't really care any less with whom I was paired with. As long as I ended up with a good passing grade, I was fine. I'd probably end up doing most of the work. My partner would give me a few curious looks, attempt to make conversation and eventually fall silent as we work. That's how it was.

I could tell that no one really liked being partnered with me. It was strange for them, and rather boring.

I scanned the remaining people who I'd possibly end up being paired with. There was four of us left. Though I didn't care with whom I was paired with, I was in fact curious. There was me, Emma Satori, Logan Atwood and- oh god.

James Potter.

After the stare down he and I had today, I was certain that I didn't want to be in his gaze anymore. Meaning, I didn't want to be paired with Potter over there. I'd rather be with Satori. Though she's a quirky and a very spirited girl- which bothers me- she was still nice and polite, _and_ she got heaps of outstandings. If I wanted to be an auror, I needed pretty good grades in this class. Logan wasn't too bad either. But I'd rather not have him question my inability.

"So that that leaves you four." Slughorn said, eying the four of us with a thoughtful expression.

_Please don't pair me with Potter. _I chanted in my mind.

_Please don't pair me with Potter._

_Please don't pair me with Potter._

_Please don't pair me with Potter._

_Dumbledore? Snape? Santa Clause? The Easter Bunny!?_

_"_Miss Satori you're with Mr. Atwood. So that leaves Potter and Murray as the final pair." I paled.

_Fuck you lot. You're all no help._


	3. Working With The Dragon

A/N: Anyone who gives me a long review, and gives me their name (or preferred name, if you want to keep it a secret for privacy purposes or whatever) will appear as an OC in this new story!

* * *

_Chapter Three - Working With The Dragon_

* * *

_**James**_

* * *

"Well go on you two. I don't know what you're waiting for, get to work." Professor Slughorn chirped at us as we both just stood there. Why was I just standing here like an idiot? Uncertainty- _and_ surprise. I didn't care with whom I was partnered with. I got along with mostly everyone in this class. But what I wasn't expecting was to be partnered with Murray.

It's not that I minded. I didn't, really. Not so much. But I was just...Uncertain about the whole idea. Especially after that whole thing that happened in the Great Hall earlier. To be honest, I was staring at her for so long that I didn't even realize until later that she was staring right back.

Caught.

It was until then when she gave me a hard look and stormed off with a huff. I would've chased her out and said sorry, but with that annoyed glare she gave me, I highly doubt I'd want to be in her presence anytime soon.

Ironically, now I'm partnered with her.

And from the quick look of disbelief (-Which she quickly hid, by the way-) she just gave off a few moments ago, I can tell she's not happy about the idea whatsoever.

After regaining her composure, Murray nodded and headed towards the table and started setting up. Quickly going after her, I arrived at the table to find her grabbing all the necessary tools. For a minute I stood there like an idiot, not knowing what to do or say. Do I just come out and speak to her? I didn't know how to approach her, especially after what happened today.

"I- um. Uh- Murray" I said, clearing my throat. She froze, proceeding to stop with what she was doing to face me. When she gave me an expectant look. I grew more unconfident with wanting to say anything more. She looked a bit miffed.

Probably with the fact that she's stuck with me.

Finally looking at her in the eye, I suddenly forgot everything I wanted to say. Instead, I grew distracted with the hollowness in her eyes. There semed to be a hint of emotion but other than that I saw nothing else.

I shook my head, trying to push away the distraction. I cleared my throat again and said, "Er- uhm what did you want me to start on?" I instantly regretted saying that whilst mentally face palming myself. She can't answer that!

But instead, she turned around and went right back to work. But before I could get offended, she raised her arm and pointed towards the supply closet. "You want me to get the ingredients that we need?" She nodded her head in reply, not even looking back at me as she continued to set up.

Well then.

But as I headed towards the cupboard, -_Oomph!- _Mara shoved an open potions book into my hands as I passed her. I shot an annoyed glare at the back of her head and looked at the page the book was open to.

It was a list of all the ingredients that was needed in potion. Pretty much everything that I was suppose to collect from the cupboard.

And it was also the ingredients I didn't know I was suppose to get...

I was so distracted that I hadn't even thought about the stuff I was suppose to get. From what it seemed like, Mara knew it too.

"So how's it going with Mara?" Dom asked as I joined her at the supply cupboard.

"Awkward and scary. She kind of intimidates me. Like a dragon." Dom rolled her eyes as she grabbed a jar of powdered moonstones.

"She's not that bad." She replied.

My eyes bugged out. "Not that bad!?" I hissed. "I didn't know how to interact with this girl and this is _me_ we're talking about. Me! She's just so quiet. It's scary how silent she is. The only thing she's done so far towards me was direct me here, shove a book into my hands and glare at me."

"Ooh." Dom said with a pained expression. "She must not like you then." I furrowed my eyebrows, not really knowing what to feel about that. If Murray didn't like me, I knew the reason why. "Do you have any idea why?"

"She may or may have not caught me staring at her earlier during lunch. You know, when we were talking about her." I mumbled as I carelessly grabbed a handful of ashwinder eggs.

"What." She said, looking deadpanned.

"Yeah..I didn't even know she was staring back until she stormed out the Great Hall." I said in a whining voice.

Dom shook her head. "You're such an idiot, James."

I straightened up. "Oi."

She shrugged. "I'm your cousin, I have my rights to call you one. Besides, it's true." I scowled at my cousin, who didn't seem to notice my expression.

"Want to switch partners with me? You know how to handle her better than I do." I asked hopefully.

"No way." I groaned to her response "I actually like who I'm partnered with. You just need to man up and deal with this." And with that she walked away.

After I got all the necessary ingredients I returned to the table and we got to work on the assignment.

* * *

It's been 20 minutes into the assignment and so far, it's been silent between the both of us. Well, mostly me. Naturally, she can't speak a word, but I can. Mara mostly just nudged me or made some kind of movement to get my attention when she wanted me to do something. Even though she couldn't speak, I could somehow understand her gestures very well.

I just wanted the bell to ring so this class could just end already. Unfortunately, this was a double period. Meaning that I was stuck with Mara Murray for the rest of the school year for 2 hours twice a week (We had a single period of potions once a week). I wasn't totally bothered by Mara, I was just a bit nervous in being around her. I didn't know much about her, let alone how to deal with her.

"I usually get good grades in this class. I'm trying to be an auror, so...I need the good grades. So, how well do you do in this class?" I asked, trying to make conversation. I really wasn't a person for the awkward atmosphere.

She looked at me, glaring. Obviously she couldn't answer that.

To make it even more obvious, she couldn't answer me, period.

I felt something hit me, bouncing off my the back of my head. I looked behind me, trying to find who did it, and found Dom glaring at me. "What the hell!?" She hissed in a whisper. "You know that she can't speak!"

"I know that! I'm just trying to make conversation. I can't stand the awkwardness. You know me."

"Just be careful. Stop being such a douche or I'll throw another bezoar at your head." I scowled, then returned to back to work.

"Uhm- Mara?" I began to say after a few minutes. She glances at me, but continued to stir the potion in the cauldron. See, this is what I call the problem. Because she's hardly acknowledging me and that she can't speak, it makes me wonder if she's deaf too (Not to mention her cold expression intimidates me. She could give McGonngall on a bad day a run for her money). She stops stirring and moves around me to get to the cutting board, then proceeds to chop up the eggs. She quickly gazes at me, giving some sort of signal that she's listening, and looks back at the chopping board once again. "Mara, I wanted to apologize. For earlier, I mean. I didn't mean to- Actually, no. I take that back. I'm not sorry." And with that, only then she stopped what she was doing to look curiously up at me. "I stared, out of curiosity, and I didn't mean to offend you. I hadn't even realized you were looking right back until you left. But I hadn't done anything wrong and just because you're don't say anything, it doesn't mean I should treat you any less than anyone here or like you're fragile."

Word vomit. I'm such an idiot. I didn't even know where all that came from. I didn't even know I was thinking about that. But then again, it was true...

But then again... I'm pretty sure I just offended her.

I prepared for some kind of slap or something painful. But it never came. When I looked at Mara, I was surprised to find her just standing there...as if surprised.

She stood there for about a moment, and finally..She nodded her head.

Somehow, I knew that she wasn't pissed so much anymore. Somehow, I knew that she had accepted what seemed like an apology from me.

I think.

* * *

**Chizzy-chizzy yucky bang bang chapter, you guise. Short, but I felt the need to update. Don't worry, I have better plans for the next chapter! Hope you review!**


	4. Constant Shaking of the Head

_ Chapter 4 - Constant Shaking of the Head_

* * *

**Mara**

* * *

Needless to say, I was glad when the bell had rung. I grabbed my stuff, shoved them in my bag and hurried out as fast as I could. Anything to get away from Potter.

He was, by far, one of the most awkward and annoying people I have ever met. The fact he kept on trying to make conversation annoyed the hell out of me. Why couldn't he just keep quiet and do his work? Or make conversation with someone else? Just like all my other partners had done before.

But the fact that he voulantarily made conversation with me was surprising and...a bit refreshing. Considering the fact that I am unable to speak and that he kept on trying to egg me on was very surprising. No one really made conversation with me when they were partnered with me. They only ever spoke when necessary. But Potter? In the amount of time that we shared, I managed to learn his future plans, his favorite color and a handful of information about the people in his family.

What was more surprising was that I listened. But what caught me off guard during class was the fact that Potter had apologized for staring at me so rudely earlier. But what _really_ did surprise me was that he took his apology back and stated that just because I was the nutcase who didn't speak, it wasn't an excuse for him to treat me like a charity case who needed to be treated so differently or any less.

Potter was something else.

In some ways, I saw a quality in James that wasn't too obnoxious and annoying. I liked that.

* * *

I had a free period next. So that pretty much meant that I just ended classes for the day. Having already finished my homework, I decided to make my way over to the greenhouses. When I almost got near the entrance to the place, i was nearly tackled down by the twins.

No surprise there.

"Maraaa!" Lysander whined as he placed an arm around me. It was unfortunate, that Lysander and Lorcan weren't in my potions class. They are Ravenclaws after all. They just had potions in a different period.

"Why didn't you answer back when we were calling out your name for the past 5 minutes." Lorcan spoke up as he hooked his arm with mine. I gave him a pointed look which clearly stated a I-_can't-speak-you-moron_ sort of look. Luckily Lysander slapped him on the back of his head and suddenly his twin got the message. "Oh, right. Well you could've have at least waited for us or made some sort of motion."

I gave him another look.

"She didn't hear us, from the looks of it, Lor." Lysander said. "Honestly, and you call yourself my twin. You're suppose to be as observant as I am." It was Lorcan's turn to inflict some sort of minor pain.

Lorcan looked down at me, "Honestly woman, you already don't speak. Don't go deaf on us too." I glared at him and made it my turn to give a go at him. "Oi, what is this? Hurt Lorcan day? Save your pmsing for someone else, will you?" I rolled my eyes. Despite being a loner -and mute- they were the only two whom I could somewhat act like my old self.

As we tended to the plants and took care of the mandrakes (A banshee of a creature they are), we stayed silent. That is, until Lorcan brought something I didn't really want to talk about. "So Mar, heard from one of our Ravens that you got James as your potions partner." So, word really does fly around here fast. It's official. Our generation is full of gossiping twits.

Lysander peered around the baby fanged geranium that he was trying to wrestle off. "James? As in James Potter?" He asked.

"No Ly, James Madogg the Hufflepuff." Lorcan replied sarcastically.

"Really? There's a Hufflepuff named that? Seems more like a Slytherin name to me."

Lorcan rolled his eyes. "Honestly, and you call yourself my brother. We've got the same level of brain activity, and the number of whackspurts decreased from our heads as we grew. I think the difference between you and me is that I've got a bit more common sense from the both of us."

And clearly Lorcan was also the most honest of the two. Not to mention the bluntest. He got that from his mother for sure.

Lysander rolled his eyes, completely used to his brother's insanity. He looked at me and said, "Didn't you land Potter in detention a few years back? You know, when you had him as a potions partner back then." I nodded. Back then, I wasn't great at potions. Hell, I was pretty rotten. Somehow, I managed to explode our potion and get it all over Professor Bell. Obviously he was put to blame because of his reputation of interest in blowing things up with his cousin, Fred. Plus, he was the one with the cauldron at that time. I accidentally got mixed up and added in the wrong ingredient. Before the cauldron blew up, I was far off from the scene, making James look like he had been the one who did it.

I'm still not quite sure he knows that I was the one who did it. Oh well.

* * *

As days went on during the week, potions had went on the same. We'd be doing our work and James would go on about his life.

And me? I'd just do my work and pretend I don't listen to a word he says when in reality, I am. I've learned a lot about James, and when I think about it. He knows nothing about me. Mostly because I can't speak and I pretty much have no friends to talk about me. In some ways, i've gotten a bit miffed at the whole thing.

I didn't like that he could talk freely and I couldn't. I hated that I knew so much about him and he knew nothing. I hated that he kept going on and on and I wasn't able to shut him up.

I was use to the quiet, and frankly I grew to like it. But Potter just had to go ahead and ruin the silence with his countless stories of pranks and his subconscious habit of singing 'Do the Hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters. And here I was, silently in pain while he sings it.

Potter may have the looks, some brains, and quidditch skills...But he posses no vocal talent whatsoever. When he'd try to go all falsetto on me, I didn't hesitate to elbow or kick him.

Pretty much anything to get him out of the trance.

I'm pretty miffed at Professor Slughorn for pairing us up. But it wasn't that I hated James. It was more like I was annoyed with him instead.

"...How about you? Do you have any siblings?" He asked, looking over to me as he mindlessly chopped the roots. I then froze, remembering them. My eyes grew glassy and I felt a lump in my throat. I don't know how long I remained this way, but it was to a point where James started shaking my shoulders. "Mar? You there? Mara?" I blinked back the tears and swallowed heavily. I looked up at him and saw a look of concern on his face.

I knew that look. Everyone gave me that look in the beginning before. Now, I'm barely just a face in the hall. I looked back down and quickly nodded before proceeding to mash the rose petals. "Uhm, okay. But yeah, Lily can be a major pain and not mention a hot head like mum. But she's a great sister. Al's great too, but he's a bit more calm than I am. How about you? You have siblings right?" I tried to ignore the lump that grew in my throat when he asked. But evidently, I shook my head. He furrowed his eyebrows. "No? I thought you did. Oh well. I could be mistaken...So have you ever played quidditch?"

I inwardly smiled. I had played. In fact, I had rather been good at flying. Dad had taught me to fly, and my brother was the one who taught me how to play quidditch.

Suddenly, I frowned. I then remembered why I stopped flying. Why I had stopped playing quidditch, or even going to the school games altogether. Although, I was glad for the change of subject. I wasn't happy with the topic. I decided not to show that there was something wrong, knowing that he'd get suspicious about me and end up trying to find out what the hell happened to me.

I didn't want anyone to know.

I didn't need anyone getting closer.

I didn't want the pity.

I didn't want them to see me cry.

I just wanted to be alone.

But evidently, I decided be truthful and just nod. I knew that if I shook my head, James would go on about how ridiculous I was for not liking or playing it.

"Really?" He said in a surprised tone, his green eyes lit. I nodded again. "I'm a seeker, like my dad. What position do you favor? Seeker?" I shook my head. "Keeper?" I shook my head vigorously. I hated that position. "Wait, hold on. Lemme guess. Chaser right?" I nodded. He smiled smugly. "I knew it. That's such a girl's position." I scowled and slapped him at the back of his head. "Oi! That hurt." He rubbed the back of his head, hoping to soothe the pain. I held my hand out and stopped him. Then I held out 2 fingers. "2? You like 2 of the positions? But the only other position is bea- whoa hold up! So what you're trying to say is that you like playing on the chasers position _and _on the _beaters _position!?" I nodded with an expressionless look remaining on my face. "But the beaters positions is...intense and so..not for you." I glared at him again and whacked him my my book. "Ow! Merlin, woman. No wonder you like the beaters. Violent, like the rest of them." I rolled my eyes. "But I won't believe your skills until I see them for myself. Tell you what, my family and I are gonna play a little game before dinner at 4. Why don't you join us?"

I stopped stirring out potion (which was almost finished by the way) and looked at him in surprise. No one has invited me to go out for a game. It's been awhile.

As tempting that might've sounded, I knew I just couldn't. It didn't feel right. I didn't want to be reminded. I didn't want to be reminded of them.

I knew I had to get back on a broom _someday_...But _now_? I just couldn't.

James had an expecting look on his face, a glint of hope in his eyes. I had to hand it to him, it made me want to say yes. But I knew what my answer was gonna be, and I intend to stay with it. I shook my head, then proceeding to look away. I saw his hopeful smile fade as I declined his request. "Or we could just go for a ride? Come on, we don-"

But before he could finish, the bell rang. "Time is up!" Slughorn announced. "Leave your cauldrons on the table and I shall review them and hand your grade next class. Now go! Get on to lunch! I know you're all hungry animals."

I didn't need to be told twice. With that, I quickly grabbed by stuff and dashed out of the door. Not even looking back when James tried calling out my name.

Literally, I was saved by the bell.

* * *

_**A/n: How was it? Updated two stories in one day! Woo. Awesomeness. Well, I didn't really proofread it or anything. I just wanted to update it because I kept you lot waiting for so long. Hope you guys like it! **_

**_Review this piece and lemme know?_**

**_PS. The winner for the OC appearance for last times update is..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_JAYME!_**

**_Just a few words to you..._**

**_You're insane. LOL. Very hyper. Love it though. I've got a plan for you to appear in my next update. So keep up then! _**


	5. She Apparently Doesn't Have Siblings

_Chapter 5 - She Apparently Doesn't Have Siblings_

* * *

**James**

* * *

"How'd you do it?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned around and saw Dom and Jayme Bell standing behind me. Both of the girls had bewildered looks plastered onto their faces. But it was Jayme who spoke.

"What?" I asked, obviously confused.

"How'd you get to talk to Mara like that?" Dom asked, looking a bit anxious.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I gave them an odd look before turning back around to finish cleaning up our station. Usually Mara would help clean up, but this time she ran out ignoring my calls. She clearly looked like she wanted to get away from me. Obviously I said something that upset her.

And I would apologize, but unfortunately I don't know what I'm apologizing for. I don't know why, but I was a bit sad that she had said no -technically she shook her head, but that's still a reply- when I had asked if she wanted to come and play quidditch with me.

But for some reason, I felt like _she _felt bad when I brought up the topic of siblings and quidditch. I knew she didn't know that I saw those sad expressions. Usually she'd have that neutral and expressionless look on her face. But earlier, I definitely saw a sad look.

I suddenly felt bad that I brought up the topic.

"Mara? She doesn't speak, remember?" I said flatly.

They both groaned. "We know that." Jayme spoke. "But she still replied to you. You know, giving you nods and head shakes and hitting you."

"So?"

"So!?" They both exclaimed.

"I don't think you're getting this, James." Dom said seriously. "It's hard to get her to interact with you with schoolwork. But it's _rare_ to get her into some sort of conversation that's completely irrelevant to schoolwork."

Jayme agreed, nodding her head anxiously. "It's true. I don't think I've seen her interact this much with anyone that's not Lysander and Lorcan. It was surprising to see her eating with them, since she prefers to be alone. Then again, it's the twins. They're different. But to converse with you of all people!? That's rich!" I wasn't sure whether to be offended to not.

"Oi, what's that suppose to mean!?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Dom exclaimed, "It's just surprising considering that she won't even give replies to Noelle! And Noelle was the closest friend that Mara had here! Sure, the girls and I've been in conversations with her...But they were really, really short. As in one of those _have-you-seen-my-books_ kind of short. And we've been living with her since we were 11! You've only been speaking to her for a couple of classes! So please, tell me. How the hell do you do it!?" By now, Dom was breathing pretty hard from her little rant. I could tell she was getting frustrated. Jayme? I sensed that she was pretty bewildered herself.

I gaped at the girls, not really knowing what to say. The whole situation was complicated and confusing. To the girls, she was practically lifeless but somehow I've managed to make her reply back a little...

Make her seem normal. But what was so bad that happened that it made her this way? Why was she so distant to people?

_Who was this girl!?_

* * *

The thought of Mara kept on bothering me. I couldn't even eat my lunch properly. That's obviously saying something, considering that I'm always such a 'pig' according to Rose. I couldn't help but wonder about what I had said that upset her enough for her to run away from me like that.

When I thought about the times we had in potions, I can't help but wonder that I know so little about her. I barely knew anything and the idea of her being so mysterious kind of made me interested in wanting to know more. She's pretty, no doubt. She likes quidditch, and the beaters positions too, which greatly surprised me. And she had no siblings.

But I swear there was another Murray in this school.

"James, are you alright?" Scorp asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and found Scorpius, and my family staring at me with curiousity.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"Well for one, you're still on your first plate." Rose pointed out from under Scorp's arm.

Then Rose spoke up. "Yeah, we're halfway through lunch already and you're not even on your third plate yet. What's gotten into you?"

I was about to reply when suddenly a random question popped up in my head. Instead of replying that I was fine, I instead asked, "Hey Dom, does Mara have any brothers or sisters?"

She gave me a weird look in return. "I dunno. Why?...James, do you fancy Mara or something?"

My eyes slightly bulged. "What? No, no! I'm just curious about her is all. She's got be all confused, but I can't help but wonder about her."

Dom eyed me a bit, giving a suspicious look before sighing. "Well if thats what's bothering you, then let me go get Noelle. She knows about Mara more than I do." And before I could protest, Dom placed her fork down and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Mara?" Fred asked. "As in mute Mara?" I nodded. "Why you so curious about her?"

"I got her as my potions partner." I replied.

His eyebrows raised. "Oh wow. How's that going for you?"

"Painful."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And why's that? She's not blowing up your cauldron, is she?" I shook my head.

"She likes hitting me. I don't know if she's doing it to be playful or not."

"Most likely not." A voice then replied. Everyone at the table looked up to find Noelle Fawcett approaching us with Dom by her side. "So Dominique says you have a question about Mara." She states as she took a seat next to Dom.

In all my years, I haven't really spoken to Noelle. I've spoken to her once or twice, mostly because she's Dom roommate. But other than that, I haven't really found a reason to speak to her. She and I were on good terms though. "Yeah. Uhm, does Mara have any brothers or sisters?"

I was expecting her answer to be a no since I already knew the answer. But what took me aback that it wasn't when Noelle nodded her head. "Yeah, she does. She's got a younger sister and an older brother. She's the middle child. Liam graduated Hogwarts after we finished our first year. I don't know what he does now though since Mar and I don't talk anymore." She stated a bit bitterly. "Lyra, on the other hand, is 2 years younger than Mara. She should be in Hogwarts along with the rest of us by now. But surprisingly, I haven't seen her around. I tried asking Mara about it once, but she disappeared off somewhere before I could even finish my sentence."

I kind of froze in some ways. I was confused, beyond confused. Mara said that she didn't have any siblings...But she did. Why would she lie about it?

"Typical" I heard Dom muttered.

"Why are you asking anyway?" Noelle asked.

I shrugged. "We were in potions and I was just making conversation. I asked if she had any siblings and she said no."

Noelle's eyes narrowed. "Said?" Clearly the thought of Mara lying to me didn't go through and the only word that Noelle pained attention to was _said_.

"Well technically, no. She just used actions, really. She nodded to my question." I replied nonetheless. Noelle's eyes intensified even more, scaring me a little. She looked deadpanned, and there was an obvious hint of sadness on her face.

"So basically you had a conversation with her...and she was answering back with actions..." Noelle replied slowly, looking like she couldn't believe a word I was saying. Or maybe she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mostly nods or shakes. She's a bit violent though, and she tends on hit me a lot. She should've tried out for beater if she liked that position that bloody much." I said, subconsciously rubbing the spot she hit at the back of my head.

"You found out that much through head nods and shakes?" She asked incredulously.

"Not really. She did held up a hand to stop me, held up 2 fingers, and gave me a load of glares. She doesn't look it, but she's kinda feisty..." But I trailed off when Noelle suddenly stood up from the table and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Great. What'd I do now!?

* * *

Later that night, Noelle slid down on the ground next to me in front of the fire in the common room. "I'm sorry I ran out earlier. I was upset.."

"I figured that much." I replied quietly. "So where'd you go?"

"I-I went to go talk to-..Actually, no. I just to go clear my head. After everything you told me, I tried my best not to feel jealous."

I gave her a weird look. "What? Why were you jealous?"

She sighed. "Because...I've known her since we were 11. You've only started to talk to her for about a week. The fact that you got to even converse with her in any way is amazing. I, on the other hand, get avoided. I barely even get an expression from her. I haven't seen her smile in 4 years. She's interacted more with you than she has with me in the past 4 years!" She exclaimed upsettingly. "She's my best friend. Ever since she went and gone mute on us, I try to reach back out. But no...I can't. Then you come in and get all this luck with her-"

"But she hits me-"

"I don't care!" She interrupted. "It's _something. _You try come to school one day and find out the person you consider as a sister suddenly stops talking to you and evryone else around you. You try listening to her scream at night as if she's under the cruciatus curse!" From what Dom had informed me awhile back ago, I knew about Mara's nightmares. But I didn't know that it was that unpleasant. I cringed at the thought of Mara's screams...Her screaming in agony and pain. I couldn't stand seeing anyone in intense pain. I wasn't one who enjoyed death and misery. "You're lucky, you know that?"

I though about it for a moment and shrugged. "I guess." I was beyond the valley of confusion. I didn't know what happened to Mara and her being a big mystery intrigued me. Learning that she goes from being this normal girl to looking like a person who's been kissed by a dementor. Cruel that statement may have been...And a bit on the overexaggerated side. But still.

I was still confused.

Why was she opening up to me instead of Noelle?

"Well you are. Very. Mara's an amazing person. Incredibly talented too. I would get so jealous of her sometimes, you know. She's already beautiful. But she's smart too. She's incredible at quidditch, as well. You see, I'm a terrible flier...and during our first year, she tried to get me to fly." Noelle smiled at the memory. "It was ridiculous...Although today, I'm still a pretty shitty flier. Usually, I'd go on the back of Mara's broom and fly with her."

"You miss her a lot, don't you?" I asked, looking at the girl.

She looked back and gave a sad smile, nodding. "Yeah. I really do."

A long silence settled between us as we pondered on about the mysterious girl. But the silence was suddenly broken when I decide to speak up. "You know...I was surprised when you told me about her siblings."

"Why?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because. Mara told me she didn't have any."

Noelle looked clearly taken aback. "That's not possible. I met them myself."

I shrugged. "Well that's what she told me."

"You think something happened between her and her family?" Noelle asked curiously, a nervous and worried look on her face. Even though Mara and Noelle didn't speak anymore, I could tell that Noelle still cares greatly for Mara.

"Probably. She looks like she doesn't like talking about it. When I mentioned her siblings, she kind of spaced out and had that glassy look in her eyes." Noelle frowned.

"That's not right...She and her siblings get on amazingly. They're all incredibly close. " I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

"You think something really happened between them?"

"It's a possibility." We both sat there in a long silence, thinking about the possibilities of what could have possibily made Mara to deny the fact that she had siblings. Millions of thoughts raced through my brain, and they were all about Mara. I just couldn't figure her out. But after awhile, Noelle broke the silence and said, "You know...I still wonder about what really happened the summer before we got back to school."

I hummed in agreement. I wondered too..But somehow, I had a gut feeling that I wouldn't like the answer I would be receiving if I were to ever find out.

* * *

**Mara**

* * *

I decide to hide out in the room of requirement. I sat there, thinking about my life and the how the whole world was complicated. Then I remembered the reason why I came here instead of heading to the kitchens.

_I had been crying again._

_To be invited with welcome again, to be reminded of them...It became too much. As much of a pansy I may sound like, you'd agree with me if you were in my position. After being in solidarity for about 4 years, you kinda adapt to the whole lifestyle. Even though my gran and the twins constantly try to get me out of my 4 year running funk...It becomes harder to adjust back to._

_Especially now that Potter is in my life._

_I came out of the bathroom, looking like my expressionless self as usual. The tears that streaked my face were no longer visible. It was if I hadn't been crying at all. When I came out, intending to head to the kitchens, I found Noelle sitting on the bed._

_It surprised me, really. Noelle never came up here to the room during the afternoon unless she had forgotten something. But from what it seemed like it, she wasn't forgetting anything. She was perched on her bed, waiting._

_And when she looked up at me when I came out, I instantly knew it was me she was waiting for._

_I was about to leave the room when she spoke, making me stop. "I heard." She spoke quietly, averting her eyes from me. "You had a conversation with Potter. I know you didn't talk. But still...You soundlessly spoke with him. Bloody hell, you talked about quidditch with him while I, your best friend, can't even get a conversation started with you. You know why? Because before I can even open my mouth, you've run away!" I cringed as he voice started to rise. "I find it incredibly unfair that James Potter and the Scamander twins out of all people can get to see the side I haven't seen in 4 years! I've known you since we were 11, Mari!...Why can't you just tell me what's wrong!? Nothing bad is going to happen. I miss you, Mar.."_

_But I didn't say anything. I just looked at her -careful to not show any signs of weakness- and left the dorm._

As soon as I stepped out of the dorm, I suddenly felt the need to cry again. Cry for my life, my family, and most of all...Noelle. I suddenly couldn't remember the reason why I decided not to tell her. I wanted to pour my entire soul out...But something in me told me that I just didn't feel ready.

Sure, I could already speak...But I just didn't feel right about doing so.

What's wrong with me?

* * *

_**A/n: Hey guys! So I've got a question for the 'Who Knew' story fans. If you've read it...What grade is James in it? I always get my info mixed up. And also, can you guys tell me how far apart in age is everyone in? Is James 2 years or 1 year older than Al? How about everyone else? The cousins too!**_

_**The updates a bit chizzy. But...later chapters are always the best. I suppose this is more of a 'slight filler'.**_


	6. Rag Doll Murray

_Chapter 6 - Rag Doll Murray_

* * *

**Mara**

* * *

Although it wasn't my house, I often hung out in the Ravenclaw common room to hide out. Why? Maybe it was because it was the prettiest common room in Hogwarts.

It also could be because of the killer view...

The fact that they had really plushy seats could also be another reason...

But the main reason why I hung out here was because it was quiet, therefore a great place to hide out.

I started hanging out up here one day when the twins abducted me from the library to bring me to their dorm. That had been at the beginning of this year. Now before you get your head into the gutter, they only brought me up to their rooms so that I could help them pick out an outfit for their double date. Said that they wanted a _girl's opinion_.

Although I chose an outfit (_They were good selections too_), they didn't end up wearing them in the end. I got annoyed after that. But at least they bought me a month's worth of sugar quills during their date. Those had lasted 2 months for me.

They never got a second date though. Apparently their dates got pretty jealous when they found out that the twins were buying candy for me. Evidently, their dates didn't like that. The twins mentioned that they started to bad mouth me, which they didn't like. I felt bad that they didn't get another date with them because of me. But then they told me that it was fine and that they were glad that they got to see how they were really like. _  
_

As I started hanging out in the Ravenclaw common room, with or without the twins, people found it odd. It wasn't very often that someone from another house would come into their common room. From what I've heard, the last person to do it was Harry Potter himself. But after a month, everyone who noticed me got use to the idea of having me around.

It was peaceful in the Ravenclaw Common room. Much more peaceful than the Gryffindor common room. Most of the people that hung here were often polite, meaning that they were considerate enough to give everyone else around them some peace and quiet. Unfortunately, consideration didn't apply to _everyone_ in Ravenclaw.

I felt 2 pairs of arms hoist me up from my seat. Whipping my head left and right, I found that it was the twins who were holding me up like some sort of prisoner or life-size doll. "Mara!" They exclaimed in unison. I scowled after noticing the affect of their disruption. A few of their house mates glared in our direction, while the rest of them stared in surprise. From what I heard around me, apparently it wasn't often to hear the twins so...loud. But I bet they were even in more surprise to see that little old Mara Murray had _friends. _

_Surprise, surprise. _

"Oh lighten up, Mar. We've only come to collect you." Lysander stated before I gave him a look in response.

"We noticed that you haven't been down to the Great Hall for dinner since the other day." Says Lorcan.

"So we thought-"

"-that we wouldn't have any of that!-"

"Wouldn't want you starving-"

"-now would we?" They finished in unison. As amusing as them finishing each others sentences can be, it eventually gets old.

"So we're gonna drag you to dinner whether you like it-"

"-Or not." Lorcan insisted firmly. At the mention of me having to go back down to the Great Hall for dinner, my eyes widened. Ever since my enounter with James' kindness and Noelle's plea, I became petrified to face either of them. All of this abrupt caring had put me into a state of shock. I had gotten scared again. After my encounter with Noelle, I made sure I was asleep before Noelle arrived or have slipped into bed when she had already fallen asleep. I knew that if I was around her again, I'd be just as vulnerable as_ that day_.

Besides, I couldn't stand to see Noelle so hopeless and sad anyway.

I tried to release myself from their grip, but struggled greatly. They weren't hurting me, but they were rather strong. "Merlin, it's only dinner, Mar." Lysander mused as they carried me out of the room. I squirmed as much as I could, much to their amusement.

"Hello boys." A soft voice spoke ahead of us. To my surprise, it was the Gray Lady, the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw, who had spoken. I would see her from time to time when I use to hide out frequently around the castle after the incident. She was known to be quite kept to herself. She didn't speak much either. Guess I was wrong.

"Good evening, Helena!" The twins piped.

"You both should be at dinner."

"That's where we're headed right now, actually." Lorcan replied, "We just wanted to drag Mara here with us. She doesn't want to go, but she needs to eat. She looks sullen enough." He took his free hand and poked at my cheeks. I kicked his knee in response. "-Ow! What'd you do that for!?" I scowled.

"Oh calm it, Mar. We care you know. You need to eat." Lysander said earnestly. I shook my head in response. He sighed, "She's very stubborn." He says to the Gray Lady. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature." I heard Lorcan mumble, only to be kicked in the knee once again.

"Stop provoking her, Lor." Lysander said to his twin.

"Well I'll stop if she stops kickin..." As the twin bickered, I found Helena looking at me curiously.

"What is your name?" She asked. "Is Mara a name in replace for another?" My name was rather short, so people assumed that '_Mara' _was short for something. Which I didn't understand because, what else can you make with Mara? Maraline? Maralyn? Maran? Maranda? Marie? Merlin forbid those names for me. Unlike most people, I was content with my name. I rather liked it. But nonetheless, I shook my head in response, still staring at the usually quiet ghost. "You are in Gryffindor. What are you doing up here in the Ravenclaw tower?" I looked at the twins again, hoping that they had finished their quarrel...But they hadn't.

_"...No, you're always so provoking. Even Mara agre-"_

"Your friend." The Gray Lady spoke to the twins, abruptly pulling them away from their usual bickering (or _'debating_' as they like to put it). "She does not answer my question. Does she not speak?"

They nodded, "Mara doesn't speak. She's mute." Lorcan explained.

A look of surprise appeared upon her face. "Why is that?" Helena tilted her head, curiously looking at me.

They shrugged, "She doesn't talk about it. But we don't press the matter. She'll eventually us on her own time." Lysander answered. I gave a nod in agreement. "But to answer your question, Mara like to hide out here in our tower because it's quiet. The Gryffindor common room is quite loud, really."

"I see. What is Mara's last name?" She asked curiously. During the entire conversation, The Gray Lady hadn't given her a negative tone or look. Only a look of curiousity.

"Her last name?" Lorcan asked. She nodded, "Her last name is Murray."

Helena's eyes widened, but passed quickly, as if there was something to my name. "I see. Well it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mara Murray. Eat, and _stay well._" And with that, she turned and flew away.

Her sudden leave had surprised me. But putting that aside, I looked at both boys as they hauled me off down to the Great Hall with determination. Needless to say, I was in awe by their obvious care for me. The fact they had had cared for my well being, and had cared in general surprised me greatly. The feel to be cared for again was surprising, and _very_ scary.

* * *

"I've noticed..." James remarked as he added in a few drops of unicorn blood to our potion. It was the first thing he had said ever since I ran away from him a few days ago. "You hang out with the Scamander twins. I saw them hauling you over to your tables last night when you three came through the door." My face turned red as I remembered last night's dinner. Everyone's eyes had been on the three of them when they carried me in and sat me down at the table. But I was far to preoccupied after I noted this. I kept on trying to release myself from their grip, but they wouldn't let me escape. For the rest of dinner, I had an annoyed expression on myself. Although the situation had been mildly amusing, I still was rather annoyed at their audacity. Naturally, it had surprised everyone -including the teachers- when they had saw me expressing any other emotion that wasn't cold or neutral. For them to see me pout playfully, hit their arms, and act a bit more social was like them seeing a centaur for the first time. "Oh don't blush. It was rather amusing, really. The way they came in through the doors carrying you was absolutely a sight to see. The fact that you were throwing a bit of a fit made it even more funny. And here I thought you were always a loner." He joked. "Are you always with them?"

I thought about it for a moment._ I didn't necessarily spent most of my free time with them. However, they were the only people who I interacted with the most._ In response to James' question, I tilted my hand from left to right. Signaling that I was and wasn't.

"So '_kind of'_ then?" I nodded. "But _you do_ consider them as your friends right?"

I nodded slowly. I trusted the twins.

"Are they the only people you hang around with?"

I inwardly frowned when I thought of it. I knew the answer to that. Before, I use to be surrounded by people. But now...Not so much. When James had put it that way, it made me sound depressing, introverted, and really anti-social. But then again, after years of not talking, no one would expect much from the school's very own mute. But why did it suddenly bother me now? Why did I have this feeling...? This feeling of caring about whether I wanted to be friends with others again?

But before I could think anymore of it, I quickly pushed down all those thoughts and nodded in response to James' question.

"Didn't you use to hang out with Noelle?" He asked. I froze. Quick images of Noelle haunted me as I remembered my encounter with my former best friend.

But none the less, the answer his question, I nodded.

"But you don't hang out with her now?"

I nodded in confirmation.

I didn't see his reaction after I answered his question. We fell into a long period of silence after that. Only making certain sounds or gestures to signal one another to do or pass a certain thing. But before I could go back to the cupboard to get more ingredients, he said, "Hey Murray," Catching my attention, I looked back at the Potter boy, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "I have another question for you." I raise my eyebrows, signaling him that I was listening. "...Do you_ miss_ having friends?"

His question caught me off guard. I didn't expect him to ask me such a question. It was a question that _I_, myself, had wondered before too once upon a time. I didn't know what would have been my answer back then, seeing as there was no one to ask me such a question. The question sometimes popped up every now and then, and I would've said no. But was it because I was a bit more bitter and ignorant before? Completely blind?

But then, how about now? The present? Am I _still_ bitter and ignorant? Or am I not as much as how I use to be anymore? Was it even possible?

"Mara?" James prompted, pulling me out of my thoughts. But to keep him from waiting any longer, I finally knew my answer.

I nodded in response before walking off to the supply closet.

* * *

It had been my turn to stay behind and clean off our counter. In fact, I deserved to clean up everything on my own since I made James do it last time when I had ran off. But for some reason, James wanted to help out.

"Oh come on, Mara. Just let me help!" He exclaimed as I shoved him away, shaking my head. "I know what you're thinking, and it's fine that I did by myself last time! I _want _to help." Although it surprised me that he understood my mind, as if he knew what I was thinking, I still didn't want him to help. It wasn't fair. "-and I don't care if it's not fair." I scowled.

He _really_ needs to stop doing that.

We were one of the last people in the classroom. Most people wanted to dash off since it was lunch. But seeing as how I didn't have much people to socialize and look forward to, I wasn't in a hurry to leave the classroom.

"You know Mar, if you keep making faces, that pretty face of yours won't last." Lorcan tutted as he and Lysander walked through the door. Although my face tinted to a shy shade of red, I was surprised to find them here, considering that their previous and next class was nowhere near down here.

"Where've you been Mari **(Mar-ee)**?" Lysander asked, "When went to go put our stuff away, and you weren't in the tower. We didn't bother checking your house since you only bother going there if's to sleep. We passed by someone and asked if they saw you in the library and you weren't there too. We would've checked the Great Hall, but for some reason we felt like you wouldn't be there. So we decided to go to your last class which is here!" I gave them a small smile. Even though I didn't tell them much about myself, they knew what I liked and didn't like. They knew me well enough to know where I'd be.

I guess _all_ Ravenclaws did have_ some_ consideration.

"She's cleaning up our station, but she won't let me." James explained before facing me. I rolled my eyes before I started charmed our cauldron to clean itself.

"Why?" The twins asked in unison.

"Well usually, we do it together to get it done faster. But she ran off last class, leaving me to do it by myself. Now to be fair, she thinks that she should do it on her own. She thinks that it wouldn't be fair if I helped her, but I could really care any less." James turned to be and said, "Look Mara, I really couldn't care any less. Just let me help you so we can get this done and we can all go." I gave him a look. Well if he wanted to go, then go. "Oh don't even give me that look. I know what you're trying to say. I will go when I want to go, and when I want to go is when you let me help you and we get this done." I crossed my arms.

Does he even hear what he's saying?

"Come on, Mar. Just let the bloke help you. We're hungry!" Lysander complained. I gave them the same look I just gave to James.

"Oh don't give us that same look, Mar." Lorcan replied relentlessly. "We're not leaving 'till you are." I stamped my foot.

"Did you really just stamp your foot just now?" James asked, clearly amused by my action. I glared at the boy in front of me. "Please, Mara..?" I thought about for a moment. _Well, if it would get him off my back and leave me alone. _I thought.

I sighed heavily, before nodding, allowing him to help me.

"Finally." I heard the twins mutter.

James beamed, saying, "Good, now let's to work."

* * *

After draining out the cauldron, disposing excess ingredients and putting everything back to order, we finished up. All in a matter of 10 minutes. We would've finished a bit sooner, but James and the twins kept engaging into conversation.

_"So how's Aunt Luna?" James asked them. _

_"She's fine. Mum and dad's been meaning to visit your parents, but they're always abroad. We might be able to visit you this Christmas though, along with Mum, of course." Lorcan replies. At this, it surprised me to find out that the Scamanders and the Potters were close. But it saddened me that the boys didn't spend too much time with their parents. _

_Lysander seemed to notice my expression, "Don't worry, Mar. We see mum and dad when school's finished. It's only during Easter break that we don't see them. We see them during Christmas too, but the time with them isn't for long." He said to me softly. I nodded, giving him a sad smile before returning to the cleaning. _

_"That's great. We haven't had you lot over in over 2 years. Lily and Rox misses your Mum's stories. Where's she at now?" James asked. I knew the twins quite well from the few years I've known them. They often spoke their parents and the things they did. They often spoke about their lives. But what saddened me was that they didn't know anything about mine. _

In some ways, I was thankful that I had James' help. I probably would've been staying here for another 25 minutes if I hadn't had his help.

"See? Now wasn't easy?" James teased as he packed his book into his bag. A mouth almost twitched into a smile, but somehow I found the strength to not give into his teasing. So instead, I shoved him playfully. He laughed.

"_Finally,_ now let's go. I'm _starving._" Lorcan whined as he got off the stool he was sitting on. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, trailing behind the twins. But before we could head into the opposite direction, James called us out.

"Oi, Mara! 'Sander! Lorcan!" He called out. We turned around to find him catching up to us, "Do you lot want to eat with us at the Gryffindor table." My eyes widened at his offer. I barely sat at my own table. I might as well be put into the Ravenclaw house with the amount of time I've spent in the Raven's territory.

But I didn't want to sit with James, his family and friends. And that wasn't the only reason why I didn't want to. There was simply too much people in his group. People I hadn't talked to in so long. I'd probably feel uncomfortable, them vice-versa as well. Besides, I'd most likely cause an uproar with my being there.

Sitting with everyone during a feast was something I didn't mind. Being invited to sit with a huge ass group was another.

That meant discomfort and interaction.

I'd probably make someone cry if I were to sit with James and everyone else.

During the feasts, no one cared if I were there or not. They'd all be too distracted since feasts usually occur during events like Christmas or Halloween. And you know events are with everyone in the world.

They're distracting in _every_ way.

I looked at the twins, my eyes wide and pleading. "Mar?" Lysander spoke. He didn't need to ask, James had already done it. I shook my head viciously. I really didn't want to go and sit with him. "Come on, Mar..." I shook my head again.

I mouthed, '_Please' _to them. Only for them to look astonished.

The three of us glanced at James, whose usual grinning face falling. I looked back at the twins, giving them short shakes to make it not-so obvious that I didn't want to go. I had to admit, I didn't like seeing a sad expression on Potter's face.

So _what was_ the verdict?

The twins exchanged a look, "Sure, we'd love to!" They called back enthusiastically, as Lysander threw me on over his shoulder, carrying me away in tow of James.

I made a bitter face the entire way there. I might as well change my name to Rag Doll Murray.

* * *

_**A/n: How was that? I need your feedback you guys! Next chapter will be a bit...progressing for Mara. I can't wait for the later chapters! I have them all planned out! I apologize for the typos if I missed any. **_

_**PS. Do you guys want to know how I picture each character? Lemme know and I'll list them or make some kind of collage or something. **_

_**PPS. How's my wording on this chapter? I feel like I've been using the word 'surprised' a lot.**_

_**PPPS. To the reviewer Jayme, who constantly reviews (which I'm thankful about)...The ghost, Severus Snape, has a message for you:**_

_**Snape: Please refrain from **_


	7. Lunch Time, Always a Comfort

_Chapter 7 - Lunch Time, Always a Comfort_

* * *

**Mara**

* * *

Although I was carried away like some doll, I put up a pretty good fight and made it difficult for the twins. I fussed, struggled, kicked (that ended up with Lorcan holding my legs to keep them together), and I even held onto a pillar and a suit of amor to keep them from making me go.

We got a lot of looks as we made our way up to the Great Hall. But no one had told them to put me down. Even McGonnagall complied with the whole thing.

_"Mr. and Mr. Scamander, may I ask why Miss Murray is being carried around like a slab of meat up on your shoulders?" She asked._

_Lorcan answered, "We're bringing her to the Great Hall, professor."_

_"I'm very aware that Miss Murray has a pair of functional legs and feet. Is it necessary that she is to be carried to the Great Hall?"_

_"It's inevitable." Lysander answered. "We're forcing her out of solidarity to eat with her fellow housemates. You should've seen her throwing a fit, professor." James seemed torn between looking amused and hurt._

_She pursed her lips and said, "Very well, carry on." and with that, she walked off. Leaving my mouth to form an O._

What kind of headmistress was she?

Eventually, we got to the Great Hall in a matter of minutes with James leading the way. But by the time we got there, I could already feel the blood rushing through my head. As we approached halfway, the twins finally putting me down. I tried to make an attempt to escape, but I felt too dizzy to even move. Let alone take a step.

"Whoa now, Murray. Don't collapse on us now." James said, as Lysander straightened me up. I nodded.

"I don't think we should carry her upside down anymore, 'Sander. Next thing you know her brain isn't going to work." Lorcan joked, making me scowl. "Oi, what did I tell you about making faces. You won't have a pretty face forever, you know."

"Come on you three, let's go eat." James piped as he nodded towards the tables where his family sat. As James walked on, I looked at the twins and shook my head. An odd feeling was resting at the pit of my stomach. I couldn't handle this. "Mara?" James called, turning back around. He saw the look on my face. He frowned, then walked over to me. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I think she's scared, mate." Lorcan bluntly announced. I kicked him for being so, "Ow."

James pulled me forward, away from the twins. "You said you missed having friends." He said softly. I looked up at him, surprised at his words. Although what he said was true, I felt offended. Was he just doing this out of pity? Am I some kind of chari- "And before you start thinking things. No, you're not some sort of charity case. I'm not doing this out of pity." I gave him a look, "Okay, maybe a _little. _Not even passing 3%. Look, you're gonna have to get out of your little bubble one day. Might as well start now, right?" I gave an unsure look.

But he had a point, much to my dismay.

"Let's go, Mari." Lysander whispered in my ear from behind as he nudged me forward. James took my arm -making me flinch at the sudden touch- and strung me along to the table.

"Sit here." James said gently as he pushed me into a seat.

"Hello." The twins greeted as they sat down.

"Hey Lorcan, Lysander." A young red-head girl greeted back with a small smile on her face. "It's been a while since you two sat with us." She looked at me with curiosity, "And who are you?"

The chatter that had just been happening at the table stopped as soon as they saw who the girl was referring to. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I repositioned myself into a more comfortable position, which was close to impossible since I was jammed in between Lysander and Lorcan. James went to go around the table to sit in the unoccupied seat in front of me.

The silence was painful. The only one who could break it was James and he was taking a long to time to walk around the table.

"Err—" said a female voice not to far from me. I slowly looked up to find each and everyone staring at me. There was a lot of us at the table. There was Louis, Dominique, Albus, Fred, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, Scorpius Malfoy, Marlow Kensington, Bridget Anyard, and a red-headed girl and boy who seemed younger than me. Judging from their red hair, I assumed they were related to James. Bridget, Marlow and Scorpius were the only ones sitting here that weren't a part of James' family. "Hi, Mara." _It was Bridget. _I glanced in her direction, giving a small nod in her direction.

But before anyone could reply, James slipped into his seat and said, "Soo...Let's eat." piling food onto his plate. But I stayed frozen. The amount of tension was too much for me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fred nudge James. "Wha- oh! Yeah, erm- Everyone, this is Mara. Mara Murray. Mara, this is everyone. I think you've met pretty much everyone. Or I may have mentioned them at one point, so I guess you know most of their names." James gave them all a particular look. A look that I didn't quite understand. But somehow, the rest of them did.

After James spoke, I took the time to look up at all of them. Unsurprisingly, they were all staring at me like some sort of muggle zoo exhibit. A lot of them looked surprised, except for the ones who didn't know me. They were most likely shocked at the fact that I was sitting here. Particularly sitting with a group rather than just myself, as I so much usually prefer.

Maybe the fact that I was even associating myself with James was probably a bit more shocking. Sitting here and being surrounded by people during a _non-_feast meal reminded me of my early years here in Hogwarts. But after keeping to myself for years and putting myself back into the world of socializing, it was almost unbelievably shifting. It felt _so_ different. So different that it scared me. _Surprised _me.

Hell, _I _surprised myself.

"I'm Lily." The young red-head, who had greeted us, introduced. I instantly thought of my previous conversations with James' and remembered her name being mentioned. She was his sister. "And this is Hugo." She jerked her thumb to the handsome red-headed boy next to her. "He's Rosie's brother." I nod.

"So what's Murray doing sitting here?" Marlow asked as she ate a piece of her pasta. Dom shot her a look. When I returned back to school after that summer, Marlow and I had some...'_difficulties' _seeing eye to eye. She and I got along rather well from what I could remember. But when I had gone mute, she started getting a bit impatient and a little frustrated. I wasn't completely surprised when she did. I had expected at least one person to go mad when I turned mute. That person had become Marlow. I wasn't even surprised when it had been her, really. She was known for being the impatient one from the 5 of us in our dorms. She thought I was being difficult and I thought she was being rather rude. "_Ow!_ _Why'd you kick me? Wha- oh_, come off it. We're all wondering the same thing. She doesn't sit with anyone but herself. Unless it's during the feasts. What? At least I'm being honest." Have I mentioned that she was also rather honest? Blunt, to be exact. She wasn't really afraid of being honest, actually. She tends to run her mouth off as well, not really thinking or filtering the words that come out. We know that she doesn't mean harm, but sometimes she tends to cross the line. The stuff she says tends to be hurtful, and it wouldn't even faze her until later.

"_Thanks_ for the input, Kensington." James replied sarcastically. "But the reason why Mara's sitting here is because I invited her and the twins to sit with us. Of course the twins sit with us whenever. But Mara needs to know that she can sit with us whenever she wants. She's a friend. So why shouldn't she sit with us?" I was clearly taken aback at James' words. A _friend? _Since when have I been a friend of James?

"And since when have the two you been friends?" Dom asked dryly, "As I recall, I don't see you her walking around with you, chatting like there's no tomorrow. If you hadn't noticed, Mara's practically a loner, give or take the twin's presence. No offense, Mara." I shrugged. As sad as the term '_loner' _might've sound, it was true in so many ways. I wasn't offended, but it did sting to know that it was very true. "In fact, didn't she smack you last week? Not to mention the annoyed looks she's given you while you were rambling on." As the two bickered, I took it upon myself to start eating.

"Oi! I'll have you know that my conversations are quite interesting. Right, Mara?" James asked, looking at me. I waved my hand off, as I continued to eat my food. I heard a few snickers, and judging by James' silence, he probably had his mouth formed into an 'O'.

But then again, how would I know? I wasn't looking. But it was the most likely reaction.

"I would consider them friends if Mara allowed James to bring her here." Bridget piped.

"Actually," Lysander butted, "She didn't. We had to pry her off a suit of armor to get her down here." Scorpius looked amused.

"She threw a fit." Lorcan admitted, making me blush as I avoided eye contact with everyone. "You should've seen her. Absolutely hilarious, really. 'Sander and I had to carry her down here. That's why she was so pink when we arrived. She's been upside down for quite a bit."

"Isn't that a bad thing? Keeping her upside down and having the blood rush to her head?" Roxanne asked.

A look of realization came to Lorcan's face. Before I knew it, my head was turned to face him as his hands grasped the back of my head. He inspected my face, a look of concern in his eyes. I made an annoyed face before I struggled against his grip. "Stop fussing, Mar. I'm just trying to see of we did any damage." He held my face in his hands, still inspecting as I carried a bored look on my face. "Are you feeling nauseas? Any vision problems? How about dizziness?" I sighed, shaking my head.

Although the twins were unbelievably identical, their attitudes worked quite different from the other. Lysander was more gentle and less brash compared to Lorcan. Lorcan on the other hand was also gentle and alike his brother, just slightly a bit more..._blunt_ and more impolite in a joking way.

But he does mean well.

Lorcan also tends to be very caring of others, especially to me as it seems. Although he doesn't show it as much as Lysander, he can be very caring.

Like I said, _he means well._

As I glanced at the others, they seemed rather amused and astonished at our exchange. Again, everyone who knew me back in my early years here, everyone looked like they were seeing a monkey speak for the first time.

I pulled back from his grip as I went back to eating. "You guys are lucky..." Bridget began, "This is the most I've seen her interact with someone. James has got to be a friend of Mara's if she's even hitting him. Do you two, I don't know how to put it..-erm..- talk? Or..does she communicate you through something or-"

James nodded, "She mostly makes physical gestures. Holding up a few fingers, nods, head shakes...you know, those."

"Well I'm Fred. But you can call me Freddy- ow! Oi, what was that for!? Everyone's being so bloody viol-..oh. Oh merlin, I'm so sorry Mara. I completely forgot you can't speak."

"-Why can't she speak?" Hugo suddenly asked.

"I'm confused as well..." Said Lily. "Why does Mara keep to herself?"

"Well, erm- you see Lilly, Hugo...Mara doesn't speak." Rose replied.

"Well yeah we got that gist, but why? Is she just shy or really quiet?" _She _is sitting right here.

"Oh just blurt it out already. Everyone's already holding their breath in-" Marlow said.

"Mara's mute." Lorcan said, cutting Marlow off. The two third years' heads snapped up in my direction, eyes filled with sadness.

"What happened...?" I heard Lily say softly. I looked down and continued to eat my food. There was no way in hell that I was going to explain to them. It's not like I could anyway, I'm practically on the brink of forgetting how to speak.

Someone cleared their throat "So, how was everyone's day?" Lysander piped after a few minutes of silence. At that, everyone started buzzing to their usual conversations. As if nothing had been said a few minutes ago. I looked at Lysander, and gave a small grateful smile. He returned it.

"So Mara," Louis began, "Your last name is Murray, right?" I nodded. "There's only one family in the entire school named Murray, right?" I nodded again.

"Get to the point of your question, Lou." said Dom.

Louis glared at his sister before turning back to me. "Your sister, she's in my year. Lyra?" I froze at the mention of her name. _Lyra. _It almost sounded so distant.

"I thought you didn't have any siblings, Mara." James said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I gulped.

"Yes she does, you moron." Louis replied, "Anyway, I don't think I've seen her around Hogwarts anymore. Did she transfer schools?" I remained unmoving at the thought of my sister. The last time I spoke to her was a while back ago. Our last conversation had been an argument, an _ugly_ one.

We have no possible way of communicating anymore.

But if I could go back in time, I'd take it all back.

I bit back the tears that threatened to pour out. Abruptly, I stood up from my seat with my stuff in hand. Everyone's eyes on me. "Mara?" I heard the twins say as I hurried out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**James**

* * *

We watched as Mara hurried out of the doors of the Great Hall. As soon as she left, the twins stood and said, "Uh, sorry about that. She just remembered that she has Charms next, and she forgot to finish her homework. And you know how far that class is." I think it was Lysander who spoke. "We have the same class too, so we'll be heading now. Bye!" And they hurried after her.

I knew for a fact that they were covering up her reaction with some sort of fake excuse. I wasn't that stupid.

"Well that meeting went well..." I heard Lucy muttered.

"Great job, you french head." Marlow snapped, "What did you say this time?" Despite Marley's snappy attitude, I knew she was concerned for Mara. Dom had told me that she and Mara had got along quite well before their third year. But after Murray went mute, the two's friendship slowly collapsed.

"I didn't say anything!" Louis defended. "I only asked about her sister and she started acting all weirdly!"

"It's suspicious..." Dominique said, "Every time we mention her sister, she acts all weirdly. Her brother too."

"Yeah.." said Bridget, "She runs away all the time."

"And she fidgets."

"Not to mention that expression on her face."

"You reckon something happened?"

"These days...with Mara, you can never really tell."

"You think they're not talking or something?" Marlow asked. They shrugged.

"Well, like Louis said, he doesn't see Lyra around anymore." Dom answered, "Maybe Lyra switched schools and that made Mara all upset."

"You think that could be the reason why?"

"Reason for what?"

"The reason why she's gone all 'kissed-by-a-dementor' like."

Bridget's eyes bulged, "You don't think that could possibly be the reason!?"

Rox shook her head, "That can't possibly be a reason for someone to go mute."

"Roxy's right," said Rose, "It's not traumatic enough. In order for someone to go mute, they have to go through some sort of state of shock. Her sister moving schools isn't enough to put a person into shock."

"How about divorce?" Lucy asked.

"That's possible," Marlow said, "Dom, didn't Mara mention something about her parents?"

"Yeah," she answered, "They're all so really close. If a divorce did happen, then that would probably come as a shock to her. To have such a close family, suddenly ripping apart."

"I guess, but it's so hard seeing Mr. and Mrs. Murray separating, you know?" Bridget said, "For their age, I've never seen a couple quite in love."

"Well whatever the reason is, we really shouldn't be prying into her own personal business." Hugo inputed.

"It's sad though..." Lily replied sadly. "But it was nice of James to have her come and sit with us."

Marlow scoffed, "I'm surprised she's even communicating with James. _James! _Out of all people. She barely even looks at Noelle, and Noelle and her were practically sisters."

"Maybe I just got that _charm_," I joked as I smoothed my hair. Scorpius leaned over and smacked my head, "Oi, what's with all the violence today!?"

"Well everyone was doing it. Why should I be left behind?" Scorpius replied.

"Maybe she's finally getting over whatever happened." Lucy thought out loud.

Maybe...Just maybe.

* * *

_**A/n: Two chapters in one day? It must be an apocalypse. I think this chapter might be a bit of a filler. Hopefully it's good enough to your liking. I was kind of watching a video and playing an old game while I was writing this.**_


End file.
